1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing a parasite such as a tick from the skin of a human or animal functioning as host, wherein the device comprises engaging means for engaging the parasite and removing the parasite from the skin of the host.
2. Description of Related Art
A device for engaging ticks is otherwise known from DE-U-203 07 382, wherein a cooling aerosol is indeed applied, but wherein no fixation means are present.
It is noted here that in DE-U-200 12 032 a cap is present which is placed on the skin. The document states that the function of the cap is to protect the skin during administering of the cooling liquid. There is accordingly a small aperture present in the cap so that there is the smallest possible chance of the parasite being touched and performing an infective action when the device with the cap is placed over the parasite. The device according to this document can also be used without cap.